Elements Together
Author GreyAthena wrothe this on fanfiction.net Allegences progress Summary "Silence will come and the only thing that can stop it are the coals, the dew, and the owl" -Starclan's Prophecy The three clans HeatClan, WaveClan, and ForestClan each posess a power and a gem. HeatClan fire, WaveClan water, Forestclan plants. Unbeknownst to the cats, there was once a clan called 'StormClan'. The gem for the storm rests with an evil rogue named 'Silence'. Coalpaw, Dewpaw, and Owlpaw must get the gem back, and in order to that, they must somehow get the clans to work together. First Chapter; HeatClan's Patrol "Sunstar, I have word from StarClan." Morningspirit, the medicine cat of HeatClan said. "What did StarClan say?" Sunstar asked, her green eyes lighting up with interest. "They said 'Silence will come and the only things that can stop it are the coals, the dew, and the owl.' What do you think that means?" Morningspirit wondered. "It seems to mean that we need to work together with the other Clans!" Sunstar shrieked. "Impossible! Given half a chance, the other clans will steal our ruby!" "Sunstar, if StarClan wills us to work together, then it must be for a good reason. This silence must be very dangerous." "I suppose you're right, Morningspirit. StarClan has spoken, and StarClan is never wrong." Sunstar said. Coalpaw woke up early in the apprentice's den. He sat up and started to groom his black fur. "Hey Coalpaw." A black and white she-cat said. "Oh, hi Emberpaw. What are you doing up so early?" Coalpaw asked. "We've got dawn patrol remember?" Emberpaw mewed. "Did you forget that I was going on it too?" "Of course not!" Coalpaw protested, feeling his skin grow hot underneath his fur. "Coalpaw, Emberpaw, are you there? We've got to get going soon!" Flickerlight called. "Coming!" Coalpaw called. "Come on Emberpaw!" The two apprentices rushed out of the den and almost crashed into the three warriors that stood near the edge of the camp. Shadowblaze, Emberpaw's mentor, stood up and beckoned them with his tail. Flickerlight, Coalpaw's mentor, and Flashfoot followed him. "Now, do you know what border we're patrolling today?" Asked Flashfoot. "It's the ForestClan border, right?" Emberpaw meowed. "They've been sniffing around our borders and we need to make sure they're not going to attack." "Very good." Shadowblaze praised. "Now what element does ForestClan-." "Shhhhhh!" Flashfoot warned. "I can smell ForestClan!" Flickerlight gasped. "Everyone into attacking position now!" Instantly, the warriors crouched down and their eyes glowed red as they called on the ruby. Their paws burst into flames as they prepared to attack. "Now!" Flashfoot called and the patrol burst out onto a patrol of…Kits? "Kits?" Said Flickerlight. "What are ForestClan kits doing on our territory?" The largest kit, a silver kit with white stripes and amber eyes, stepped forwards. "We're sorry we entered your territory. We just wanted to explore outside of camp." Shadowblaze leaned forwards. "Well there's a reason kits stay in camp. You could have been badly hurt!" He turned back to the others. "What should we do with them?" "We'll take them back to their camp, of course." Flashfoot said. "Let's go." The patrol started off into ForestClan territory. Coalpaw wrinkled his nose as he smelled the choking scent of wood. "Hey, what are your names?" Emberpaw asked. The silver and black kit answered first. "I'm Tigerkit." The silver she-kit answered next "I'm Wingkit." The silver and white kit answered next. "I'm Owlkit. Then, the vines that lay on the forest floor wrapped around their legs! "What's going on?" Shadowblaze asked. "What are you doing with our kits?" A cat hissed. A small grey she-cat leapt out of the trees followed by a brown tabby she-cat and a cream tom. "We're sorry!" Owlkit cried. "We went exploring and got lost in HeatClan territory! We didn't mean any harm, honest!" "Well alright." The grey she-cat said. "Thank you for returning our kits." She bowed her head politely then picked up a kit and disappeared into the woods. Her companions did the same. "Come on." Flickerlight said. "We'd better get back to HeatClan."